Customers of organizations such as financial institutions can establish goals with the organizations and have the organizations monitor progress towards the goals. Example goals can be saving for a vacation or for college and establishing and maintaining a budget. The organizations can monitor customer activity and periodically provide feedback to the customer regarding progress towards the goals.
When a customer is not making progress towards one or more goals, an organization may be motivated to communicate more frequently with the customer in an attempt to notify the customer that progress towards the goal is not being made. However, some forms of communication, such as email messages and text messages, may be ignored by the customer. In addition, physically challenged customers, such as those who are hearing or visually impaired, may not respond well to communications such as email messages, text messages and telephone calls.